memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Valiant/Bounty/Prologue
A Lucian Alliance cargo vessel transporting cargo is at sub-light speed on board one of the cargo vessels an Asgard transporter beam drops Colonel Tyson as he turns on the light on his compression phaser rifle he taps his combadge. I'm in cargo container one what about you guys Colonel Tyson says as he's checking his corners to make sure that he's not going to get ambushed. I'm aboard sir Lieutenant Sinclair says over the com. Then Admiral Kira chimes in over the com. You know your mission, you have your orders says Typhuss over the com. Will sees the containers and sees the Kassa seeds. Lay the charges and get out before they blow up got it Colonel Tyson says as he gets out one of the charges and sets it and then a red line appears as Lieutenant Sinclair comes over the com. What are they doing? Lieutenant Sinclair says over the com. Admiral Kira chimes in. Destroying the Kassa seeds says Typhuss over the com. Colonel Tyson runs his tricorder. No it's a scanner they're scanning for something we better hurry before we're discovered Colonel Tyson says as he activates his charge and gets ready to get to the transport site but then two Alliance soldiers ring in and he gets behind a container as their firing their assault rifles and pistols at him as he's firing his compression phaser rifle. On the bridge of the Valiant Admiral Kira and Lieutenant Sinclair walk onto the bridge Typhuss looks at Commander Keller and ask where was the Colonel. Where is Colonel Tyson says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Keller. He looks at him. He's still aboard the cargo container he's pinned down we're trying to get a lock on him now Commander Keller says as he looks at the Admiral and go to the Captain's Chair. In the container Colonel Tyson is in a fire fight and is pinned down he sees the timer counting down. Ah, hell Tyson to Valiant any chance you can beam me aboard like right now because there's only 40 seconds left on the timer Colonel Tyson says as he tapped his badge. Hang on Colonel we're heading your way now Commander Keller says over the com. Colonel Tyson held up his rifle. HOLD YOUR FIRE I GIVE UP I'm coming out now Colonel Tyson says as he walks out of his hiding place with his hands up and the guards are about to capture him but he's beamed up to the Valaint as the timer hits 0 and all three containers including the cargo vessel is blown up. In Alliance space on board Commander Kiva's flagship Lex is training with Alliance soldiers after he's done with that Kiva walks in and looks at him. Your former friend and his nephew destroyed another convoy Commander Kiva says as she hands the padd to Lex. Lex looks at it. That punk that makes 3 convoys destroyed in the last week, that's it as of right now a bounty has been place on the heads of them for anyone to bring me the broken hulls of either the Valiant or the Intrepid or the heads of Colonel Tyson and Admiral Kira will be rewarded greatly Lex says as he looks at Kiva. Kiva looks at one of her men and sends him to spread the word to anyone in the quadrant.